


For Shadowhunters, Temptation Is Dangerous

by SimplyScandalous



Category: Shadowhunters, malec - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Izzy working her magic, Kissing, M/M, Malec, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyScandalous/pseuds/SimplyScandalous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Lightwood is certain his impending marriage to Lydia Branwell is the right thing for him and the institute, almost.<br/>Magnus Bane is nothing if not persistent in his passions and Alexander is probably his most intense passion. Can he convince Alec that a life without love is no love at all? Can Alec overcome his fears to confront his desires?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Shadowhunters, Temptation Is Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic on here, so let me know what you think :)

The Institute had always been a place of solidarity and peace to Alec, the familiar walls were a symbol of support offered to him by his family who resided there. Lately, however, it had become a prison and instead of offering comfort, it gave him a sense of doom and loneliness. Try as he might, Alec was unable to push these feeling down beneath the surface of his thoughts like he had for most of his life.  _Wedding jitters._ That was what Isabelle had called them and maybe she was right yet, Alec couldn't quite shake the feeling that she wasn't. 

"Alexander?" Someone asked from behind him. He didn't have to turn to know who it was; Alec would know Magnus in the darkest of rooms, surrounded by a million other people. He knew his voice, his presence called to him and there was an unmistakable connection every time they spoke. 

Gritting his teeth and pushing those notions aside, he turned, not at all ready for the sight that greeted him. Magnus was magnificent of the best of days but tonight, tonight he was more than stunning. There were not enough words in the English language or any other to describe Magnus in that moment. He wore black dress trousers that hugged the tops of his thighs then loosened to flow effortlessly around his calf muscles, right to the bottom of his ankles. The black shirt he wore underneath was a simple button down, three quarter length which was covered by a deep, emerald green vest that Alec almost swore must have been made with actual emeralds if for no other reason than it's dazzling colour. Magnus himself wore eyeshadow a similar colour of that of his vest and his eyes were lined with perfect, winged eyeliner. Alec couldn't tell if magnus had done anything to his lips but to him they were soft looking; plush and a deep pink. Utterly kissable. 

"Alexander?" Asked Magnus once again when Alec had still yet to say anything. Shaking himself out of the self-inflicted stupor, Alec righted himself into perfect posture and adapted the blank face he had come to perfect so well.

"Magnus, I wasn't aware you were visiting the Institute tonight." There, that was simple enough. The coldness in his voice seemed to make Magnus flinch but of course, the suave Warlock corrected himself immediately. The one thing Alec could be sure he had in common was that they both had learned how to hide what they felt; him through years of being a Shadowhunter and Magnus through a presumable many years of heartache. 

"Yes well... Isabelle requested that I double check the wards before your wedding tomorrow. She's a dangerous force to be reckoned with, your sister." Magnus said with a humorous smile. An obvious attempt to lower the hostility in the air between them. At the mention of his wedding, Alec stiffened and the smile on Magnus' face dropped as he recognised what his words had done.

Alec forced himself to move, though it was difficult. He began towards the entrance, turning at the last minute to address Magnus for the last time.

"Izzy worries too much, I'm sure the wards are fine. Thank you Mr Bane." He had to push the words out through a clenched jaw. The informality made his voice cold, devoid of any emotion. _It's better this way_ , he thought to himself. 

"Don't." Magnus demanded, his voice just as hard. This had Alec pausing and turning back to face the Warlock. He noticed that Magnus' cat eyes were now shining back at him; his glamour was gone and somehow, seeing the real Magnus, so magical and striking, made it even harder for him to tamp down his emotions.

"Don't what?"

"Don't act like we are no more than business associates. Don't act as if I am nothing to you." Magnus' voice was commanding and hard. Then something changed, his eyes softened and his voice lowered. "I know you Alexander, and I know how you feel. Please, don't get married. Just give me a chance, give yourself a chance for crying out loud! It isn't a sin to be happy!" Magnus was shouting by the end and though Alec knew he should be afraid of someone, anyone, waking up and finding them. At that moment though, he didn't give a damn. He was angry and ready to unleash that anger out on Magnus.

Squaring his shoulders and uncrossing his arms, Alec marched right up to Magnus until he was right in his face. His eyes were burning and even as he tried to get a grip, he could'nt.

"You know what Magnus, that's your problem. You know me? You know how I feel? I don't even know how I feel so don't you dare presume to. What's more is even if you're right and I want you, even if I were to say that I didn't want to get married, you don't have any clue about what I'd be risking or giving up. It's so easy for you, flirting and magic are part of your everyday life and that's well and good Warlock but I'm a Shadowhunter. What happens to you if I decide to be with you? Your friends might say something like _"Oh look, it's Magnus and his Shadowhunter boy toy, typical Magnus."_ Me? I could lose everything I've worked for, my family, my friends, my place here at the institute!" Alec slowed down and took a deep breath, unaware that he had gone red whilst he was ranting.

"Alexander I-"

"No, no you don't get to talk. This is all a game to you Magnus, and it's not one I'm interested in playing." With that, Alec began to walk away again. He had thought that would be the end of it. He was wrong. 

Time seemed to happen in one rapid succession and then slow down to the point where Alec could feel his own heartbeat. One moment he was walking away from Magnus, ready to embrace the life he had chosen and the next, their lips were pressed together as they danced a dance meant only for them to a beat that only they knew. Magnus had a firm hold on Alec's waist and another on the back of his neck. Alec, not knowing what to do with his own hands, settled on winding them around the other man's waist and holding on for dear life as though to prevent him from drifting away. In the back of his mind something screamed at him that this was wrong, but this time Alec kicked that voice aside, the one that sounded oddly like his mother and father, and told it to piss off. With the taste of Magnus on his tongue and the recovered feeling of safety that he had lost before this moment, Alec finally accepted what he already knew; his feelings for magnus were not something he could press down beneath the layers of his loyalty, and he no longer wanted to. 

Finally, much to the young Shadowhunter's dismay, Magnus wound the kiss down to a stand still, taking only a moment for himself to memorise the feel of the boy in his arms and the tranquility that he brought.

"Okay." Alex let the words out on a breath as he attempted to control himself.

"Okay?" Magnus asked, this time with hope instead of sorrow.

"Yeah, okay. Let's do it, let's give this a shot." Said Alec, his eyes light now, gentle and free of the fear that had guarded them for so long. Magnus smiled and took Alec's lips once again in another soul searing kiss. After that there was no more talking, only the kisses and touches of two lovers finding each other, for words had failed them in the past and there was no longer a need for them. For Alec, these were the moments he would remember and hold on to tomorrow when he was faced with the challenge of breaking off his wedding and possibly terminating all ties with his mother and father. It was at this time, in Magnus' arms, that he realised he was ready to stop being Alec; future leader of the New York institute, protector of the Mundanes, soldier to the Clave and instead became Alexander; lover of Magnus Bane, fighter of freedom and his own perfect version, not of what the Clave expected, but of himself. 


End file.
